The Mazerian Cataclysm (Dark Mirror)
The Mazerian Cataclysm is the name given to the world conflict currently set in Mazeria. The Cataclysm started with the Milromanian agressions towards Tannarabia over recently found oil fields. This event sparked a series of wars which resulted in the dissolution of several Mazerian nations, the creation of the super canyon known as "The Buffer Zone", the formation of The Khorrosan Union and The Mazerian Coalition; and the deaths of over 10,000,000 people, excluding civilians. Course Of The Cataclysm 'The Milromian-Tannarabian Conflict' In 1923, the nations of Milroman and Tannarabia find an extensive oil-rich land which could save both nations from the predicted economic crash of 1967 (which never ocurred). At first, the despute of who found the oil first started with debates that eventually evolved into a tension between both nations. In order to pressure the other to surrender the oil, the Tannarabian government begins taxing Milromian citizens with phony taxes, and the public reaction is severe. On the extreme reactions, a militant Milromian group protecting and defending the right to the oil lands (funded and backed up by the Milromanian government) known as "Escuadrón de Halcones" attacks Tannarabian oil rigs to take them and use them. The attacks are considered an act of war by the Tannarabian government. On July of the same year, Tannarabia sends a fleet of tanks to conquer the provinces of Illia, Dirne, Mardiaga, Quinteras and East Milroman. Milroman declares war and sends an entire fleet of warships to reconquer their taken provinces. The attack is a failure. Throughout the course of 6 years, Milromian and Tannarabian forces have been engaging mostly in the Milromanian sea, but it had been reaching Khorrosan land. In March 15th, 1929 Tannarabia launched a nuclear missile on the province of Vedia. The missile destroyed the city and killed 30,000 people. The use of nuclear warfare concerned the rest of Mazeria's nations, most specifically Boreo and Azelia. Both nations had a booming relationship, and they both were very culturaly similar. In order to reinforce their defenses and to boost their economy, the 2 nations united under The Borean-Azelian Estate. At first, the Estate had sided with Milroman diplomatically and had been sending a lot of sanctions to Tannarabia due to the damage caused to the Milromian province; only creating even more tension between the 2 powers. Milroman had sent an even more powerful response: President Felipe Corales had authorized the use of an experimental nuclear missile on the city of Greatclan. The missile was launched on April 2nd of the same year. 'The Cataclysm Begins, Minkal Enters The War' The launch of the Milromian nuclear missile had a severe effect on Tannarabia. The city was not only leveled, but the surrounding radious would be highly toxic, destroying all organic life; the remains of the nuclear launch were dubbed "No Man's Land". The attack on the main economic stock exchange and military headquarters would highly weaken the country to the point outside forces would be forced to reroute to Tannarabia to assist in the aftermath. The Borean-Azelian Estate declares war to Milroman on June 19th, and bombs several cities. During one of these bombings, President Felipe Corales is killed and Milroman is severely weakened by a political clash. The death of President Corales has a negative effect on the Minkalian economy, which was highly dependent on Milromian steel and oil. Minkal declares war on both the Estate and Tannarabia on October 23rd, 1934, siding and assisting Milroman on battle. The alliance between the Borean-Azelian Estate and Tannarabia is dubbed "The Central Alliance" while the Milromian-Minkalian alliance was dubbed "The Coastal Powers". Fights between the alliance and the powers lead to the destruction of biological reserves and the anexation of several small nations such as Neode, Kamur, Goergia and Konenia. Eventually, the Milromian provinces of Punta Alta, Pedraza and Almafuerte had been annexed as Tannarabian territory. In May 17th, 1938, Minkal began operation "King of Spades". As a last ditch effort to end the war, Minkal would launch 17 ballistic missiles to the nor-eastern seabord of the Khorrosan continent which would decimate most of the Estate's territory. The missiles were launched, but an Estate spec ops team managed to detonate the missiles shortly after launching. In collateral damage, parts of the exploding missiles fall to the Poukslandic city of Tovens. Even before the war, Pouksland was very isolate and had a very negative image of foreign countries, this event sparked the biggest belligerent of the Cataclysm. 'The Poukslandic Invasion Begins' After the incident at Tovens, Master Knight Veiraz Karkuta declared war on the 4 belligerent nations, in which he gave the following speech: "This is not a casual event. This was no colateral damage. This was a warning, the outsiders have damaged our great nation, and they are growing stronger. We must not allow them to continue their berserk, which is why we declare war at the outsiders. We promise that our retribution will be swift, deadly, painful and absolute. Not for us, but for order. Pouksland will prevail". 1 week after the declaration of war, Pouksland sent a line of 34 ballistic missiles in the middle of the Khorrosan continent, to affect Estate and Milromian territory. After the fall of the missiles, a supercanyon was formed which would pave the way for an invasion. Poukslandic troops sent hundreds of fighter jets, tanks and platoons to conquer nations found on the eartern front; the nations of Komun, Holy Star, Cheoz, Imperial Karan and the northern territories beyond "The Buffer Zone" of the Borean-Azelian Estate fall immediatly under Poukslandic control. Simultaneasly, Poukslandic waves of warships attacked the coasts of Tannarabia, the Estate and Milroman; though these attacks were quelled after 3 days. The creation of "The Buffer Zone" had an enormous impact on all Mazerian nations. The Estate suffered a massive loss of territory and forces, 4 nations were dissolved and it boosted the idea of Poukslandic superiority. Both the alliance and the coastal powers declared war on Pouksland on June 2nd, 1939; but they had no forces to cross the buffer zone since they were all engaged with each other. This gave a great advantage to Pouksland as they marched beyond the buffer zone and conquered as much territory as it could. The only nation to be spared was Kaoser, due to being an ex-Poukslandic colony. Formation of the Mazerian People's Army and The Hug of Kaoser By 1948, Pouksland had conquered most of the northern Khorrosan continent, and took over Minkal. The official capture of Minkal brought a turmoil to the on-going war. Milroman was starting to collapse and the Central Alliance was starting to lose grounds to the invading Poukslandic warships. In 1953, Queen Anastasia VII of the Estate stated that if the Alliance would keep loosing ground, both the alliance and the coastal powers would have to secede to the Poukslandic invaders. The reveal of these news lead to an uprising of an unofficial group known as "The Mazerian People's Army", mostly formed by underground rebels in the Poukslandic-controlled area who intended to repel the Poukslandics and end the war between the central alliance and the coastal powers. The people's army had a successful From 1958 to the late 1980's, captured territory from the coastal powers and the alliance was placed under Poukslandic rule. This incited for revolutionary and insurrectional idealists to speak out in captured territory; most prevalent were former sergeant Douglas Becker and Lucas Farman. These 2 leaders built up an underground army named The Mazerian People's Army which planned to free captured territory and drive the fight back to Pouksland. In February 15th, 1962; The People's Army lead an attack on the Genar capital of Cheoz, capturing the capitol and raising the banner of the Army. After this attack, the People's Army influence had extended throughout captured territory and started to fight against Poukslandic opression. Vía the hiring of mercenaries, smuggling of weapons and equipment and in the latter years receiving support from the Union, The People's Army grew larger in size and assisted the Union in battles, eventually reaching the Poukslandic border of the buffer zone in 2009.